Explosion
by marveling
Summary: Steve ist ausser sich, weil Natasha eine Mission gefährdet hat. Doch bald wird deutlich, dass das nicht die ganze Wahrheit ist.


Alle Rechte über die verwendeten Figuren und Institutionen liegen bei Marvel Comics und Marvel Studios. Die Erzählung wird nicht für kommerzielle Zwecke missbraucht.

_**Explosion**_

„Was sollte das, verdammt?!" Während Steve kurz zuvor noch eisern geschwiegen hatte, schrie er nun, die Wohnungstür hinter sich zuschlagend. Der Knall liess ein zitterndes Beben über das Parkett wandern. Verstört machte Natasha auf dem Absatz kehrt, um den sonst so gefassten Captain zu mustern.

„Sag mal, was ist dein Problem?", fragte sie schliesslich. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass er eine Etage zu spät ausgestiegen und ihr gefolgt war. Auch dass er seine Rage vor den im Aufzug versammelten Agents kaum hatte zurückhalten können, war ihr nicht entgangen. Sie kannte Steve Rogers inzwischen gut. Seit zwei Jahren waren sie ein Team und erfüllten gemeinsam Missionen für SHIELD. Die Partnerschaft, die einzig auf Furys Zutun entstanden war, hatte Captain America und die Schwarze Witwe zu einer Einheit verschmelzen lassen, die nunmehr weniger Worte bedurfte. Für Natasha war Steve ein offenes Buch. Im Gegensatz zu ihr war er – die reine Seele – ein miserabler Lügner, das hatte sie früh erkannt. Ein Blick, ein Zucken genügte, um der Spionin zu offenbaren, was im Captain vorging. Doch im Moment konnte sie sein Verhalten nur begrenzt nachvollziehen.

„Was mein Problem ist?!", fuhr er sie an, sein angespannter Körper in Kampfposition. Natasha verzog die Augen intuitiv zu Schlitzen. „Ich sagte: Keine Alleingänge, Nat! Das war ein Befehl, verflucht, keine freundschaftliche Bitte!" Er war ausser sich. So hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt, obschon er mehr als einmal Grund dazu gehabt hätte. Also entgegnete sie ihm nüchtern: „Du weisst ebenso gut wie ich, dass das die einzige Chance war, diese Daten zu sichern."

_Die Mission lautete, den Bunker zu sichten; jedes weitere Vorgehen sollte später anhand der erstellten Grundrisse definiert werden. Doch Hydra war vorbereitet. Beim Betreten hatten die Agents einen Alarm ausgelöst. Nun zählte eine digitale weibliche Stimme die Sekunden bis zur Explosion, die das Gebäude mitsamt seiner Geheimnisse in Schutt und Asche legen würde._

„_Dreissig Sekunden bis zur Detonation."_

_Natasha war gerade im Begriff, den Computer des Versuchslabors zu inspizieren. Eine Wand voller Aktenschränke hatte den verborgenen Raum und seine Gerätschaften freigegeben, die Furchterregendes zu tun vermochten; dessen war Agent Romanoff selbst ohne wissenschaftliche Kenntnisse sicher. Doch nun liess die angekündigte Bedrohung sie aufhorchen, noch bevor des Captain Befehl durch den Bunker donnerte: „Raus hier, sofort!" _

_Sie sah zu ihm hinüber. Er befand sich noch im anliegenden Büroraum. Kurz überlegte sie, dann wandte sie sich dem Computer zu, eilig einen USB-Speicher aus der Tasche ihres Hoodies kramend._

„_Zwanzig Sekunden bis zur Detonation." _

„_Zehn Sekunden", rief Natasha über die Schulter und führte den Speicher ein, Steves ungläubigen Blick im Nacken. Der Balken der Computeranzeige begann sich grün zu füllen. _

„_Nat, verdammt, vergiss die Daten! Wir müssen hier weg!"_

_Sie beschloss, den verzweifelten Einwurf zu ignorieren. Fünfzig Prozent der Aufzeichnungen – Berichte, Bilder und Videos von Versuchen sowie die dazugehörigen Befehlsblätter – waren schnell geladen, doch bei 75 Prozent geriet der Prozess ins Stocken. Natasha stiess einen Fluch aus. _

„_Zehn Sekunden bis zur Detonation."_

_Sie vernahm, wie Steves agile Schritte an ihr vorübergingen. „Komm schon", betete sie hinter zusammengepressten Lippen, „komm schon!" Da setzte der Download fort. _Ladevorgang erfolgreich abgeschlossen_, offenbarte der Bildschirm endlich die ersehnten Worte_.

„_Fünf Sekunden bis zur Detonation."_

_Natasha schaffte es gerade noch, den Speicher an sich zu reissen, als ein starker Arm sie an der Hüfte erfasste und sie schützend zwischen den dazugehörigen Körper und dessen Schild zog. Dann wurde es dunkel, und eine dumpfe Explosion erschall. _

Im Bewusstsein ihrer Sturheit hatte Steve den übergrossen Gefrierschrank des Labors ausgeräumt und sie beide darin in Sicherheit gebracht. Er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet – erneut. „Ich wusste, dass du uns heil raus bringen würdest", erklärte sie, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, „also habe ich die Chance genutzt, wichtige, im Kampf gegen Hydra womöglich ausschlaggebende Daten zu –"

„Wir wären beinahe draufgegangen!" Seine Stimme klang nun beinahe schrill, wie er ihren Satz in fassungsloser Hysterie durchbrach. Sie betrachtete ihn perplex und murmelte, sich abwendend: „Als wäre es das erste Mal."

Mit drei grossen Schritten hatte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückt, ihr Handgelenk gepackt und zu sich umgedreht. „Du kapierst es nicht, oder?! Du hast die Mission und unser aller Leben gefährdet. Dein Handeln war egoistisch. Egoistisch, hörst du?!" Ihre Augen begannen zu funkeln, und sie war im Begriff, zu kontern, als er ausholte und die geballte Faust an ihr vorbei in den Pfeiler neben sich bohrte. Erschreckt liess Natasha den Blick zwischen dem demolierten Träger und dem Captain wandern, nicht weil sie geglaubt hatte, der Angriff gelte ihr; Steve Rogers könnte niemals die Hand gegen jemanden erheben, der keine Bedrohung für die Menschheit darstellte. Nein, es war die Verzweiflung in seinem Ausschlag, die sie bestürzte und instinktiv eine Hand nach ihm ausstrecken liess.

„Verdammt, Nat." Erschöpft schloss er die Augen und lehnte die Stirn an das zerbröselnde Stück Stein. „Wir sind Partner. Ich muss mich auf dich verlassen können, darauf, dass du dich an den Plan hältst, dass du die Befehle befolgst, dass du dein Leben nicht leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzst." Zaghaft umfasste sie sein Kinn und liess ihn sich aufrichten. Sie holte Luft, wollte etwas erwidern, da hörte sie ihn flüstern: „Ich schaff das nicht mehr."

Irritiert horchte sie auf. „Wie meinst du das?"

Er schluckte, und sein Blick wurde weich. „Ich ertrage dieses Gefühl nicht länger. Jedes Mal diese unsägliche Angst. Ich kann dich nicht auch noch verlieren, Nat." Ihre Augen weiteten sich, während seine Worte im Raum verhallten. Sie liess die Arme fallen, als hätte sie die Kontrolle über sie verloren.

„Steve…" Ihre Stimme brach, kaum hatte sie angesetzt.

Der Angesprochene seufzte. „Vergiss es. Halt dich in Zukunft einfach an die Anweisungen, okay?" Damit wandte er sich zum Gehen und schritt in Richtung Tür. Natasha derweil blieb wie versteinert zurück. Sie wollte ihn aufhalten, suchte verzweifelt nach den Worten, die zu hören er sich wünschte; stattdessen senkte sie den Blick und brachte leise die einzig mögliche Entgegnung hervor: „Du weisst, ich würde das nächste Mal genauso handeln."

Er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, ihr nach wie vor seine Kehrseite zugewandt. „Ich weiss." Die schlichte Einsicht verdutzte sie. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde mir anmassen, dich, die unzähmbare Schwarze Witwe, beeinflussen zu können?" Die Frage forderte keine Antwort, also blieb Natasha stumm, obwohl sie schreien wollte_. _Ein zynisches Lachen drang zu ihr – etwas, das sie von Captain America nicht kannte, nicht erwartet hätte. Sie bemerkte, wie seine sonst so straffen Schultern zu Boden hingen, obwohl seine Rechte auf den Türknauf gestützt war. Der Anblick rührte ihr Herz und liess die Mauer zerbersten, die sie beharrlich aufgerichtet hatte. Im Moment war er nicht der Captain, der Held, der die Welt rettete, sondern Steve, ihr Freund, der für einmal selbst nach Halt langte. Und ehe sie wusste, was sie tat, war sie bei ihm und schlang ihre Arme von hinten um ihn. Sie spürte, wie er unter der unverhofften Berührung zusammenzuckte.

„Aber das tust du doch", wisperte sie an seinem Rücken. „Du beeinflusst mich mehr, als mir lieb ist. Du bringst das Gute in mir hervor, weil du in mir siehst, was niemand anderes sieht, nicht mal ich. Ich will nicht, dass du leidest." Sie sog seinen Geruch ein. „Schon gar nicht meinetwegen. Das ist es nicht wert."

Ein Beben durchfuhr seinen Körper, das bald in einem amüsierten Lachen hervorbrach. Verwirrt sah sie zu ihm auf, als er sich in ihrer Umarmung wandte, ihr Kinn umfasste und sich zu ihr bog.

„Begreif doch endlich, Nat", flüsterte er an ihren Lippen. „Du bist es wert."


End file.
